User talk:Dsc385
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Welcome aboard Dsc385! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- MiKael (Talk) 01:13, April 11, 2011 Deletion Process Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm reading that they only teamed up to produce a remixed version of "Born This Way" right? If that's the case, the contribution is so minuscule it's unnecessary to have entire article pages. hEyyy XxMjF 07:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :It is not miniscule. There are other people who have articles who produced tracks. People want to know who Culture Shock is and who work with Gaga. Producers are not "miniscule", especially not the ones of the Desi tracks. The Desi tracks and working with these producers on the remixes is something Gaga is very proud of (as per her twitter) and should be mentioned. Dsc385 07:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't say they were minuscule as producers, I said the information given is minuscule. Each page was like two sentences. By policies they're declared stubs which will eventually be deleted or merged. I recommend finding a broader page where they fit. On top of that, each page said virtually the exact same thing, only with different names. The names are important, but the redundancy isn't. ::hEyyy XxMjF 07:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Please do not remove necessary information on pages as you did on the Harper's Bazaar page. hEyyy XxMjF 07:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Born This Way - Artwork If you check her tweets you'll see a picture of the deluxe and regular edition :) M!KÆL 16:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Judas Release I doubt it considering it was on iTunes as a rush-release. I could just as easily make a 'theory' and slab that all over the web and see how many people believe me. The more famous she gets, the more people will want to put their ideas out in hopes of tricking others. Not saying that theory is from such an origin, just stating a fact. hEyyy XxMjF 19:13, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Bootleg Albums Initially when we created that category it only had like 2 of the biggest misconceptions like Disco Heaven. People were asking if it was official or not, but since her explosion, people have largely made fan-made CDs. But a few people have raised up the idea of getting rid of it...I'm in that crowd. I think we'll discuss whether or not to keep it by the end of this week. Thanks for the reminder! hEyyy XxMjF 20:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Gagavision Songs To be honest, your guess is as good as mine. I haven't had much time really look in depth about each episode and figuring out what song is what. I'm sure it says somewhere? That we're everyone's totally believing rumors. haha! hEyyy XxMjF 03:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Lyrics The admins were debating about that, but considering it is available for streaming on Metro, and authorized by Gaga, it's no longer considered a "leak". It's like when The Fame Monster was made available a few days in advanced on MTV. hEyyy XxMjF 07:22, May 19, 2011 (UTC) On ur user page, you used to have a Born This Way fan made album cover, made with the latest photoshoot from V magazine depicting GaGa with jewels on her face and a large nose ring, on this image her lips are blood red but the rest of the image is black and white still with the tonal shading, i was just curious to find out if you made this cover or if you found the image somewhere else, and if you did creat this cover, what photoediting/photoshopping program did you use for the affect to make the lips red and keep the background black and white. also on your talk page you have an image with photoshoots for Born Thi Way booklet on the bottom and 'This album is for u' written at the top, on this image, the hair is also red with the black and white for the rest of the image, so i just want to know how you did that?? thanks :D Zedd Remix/Fernando Garibay Remix On that aspect, I don't know. Is the Fernando Garibay Remix real or just a typo on the cover? Like the SheiBe typo. We might never know as it's probably one of those "lost things". Maybe try to tweet or contact Fernando himself? M!KÆL 02:30, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Gagavision For the first 40 webisodes, the names were written in the introduction., For the 41st, "I Was Born This Way" can be heard at the end of the introduction. As for 42 - 44, i don't know where those names came from. The other admins and I discussed how these should be named. We did not reach an ultimate decision, but at the time we were favoring naming them after the song in which the instrumental can be heard. We wanted to wait for more webisodes to come out before we made that decision, because if they were repeats in the instrumentals we would have to come up with a different organization, which would have probably resulted in simple "42", "43", and "44". The other admins seem to have no objections over the names, but I will bring this up next time we're having a discussion and have a finalized decision, hopefully. Thank you for you concern :) Agpuh 18:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Polaroid Hello, Products should be included on the Polaroid page as the new rule established with Phase One. It's easier to find that way :) M!KÆL 13:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) The three products do have pages already. In accordance with the new "Phase One" formatting, they should be added to the Polaroid page. The links are underneath the images on the Polaroid page. If you choose to volunteer to move the pages, than thank you. If not, me or one of the other admins will move the information soon. Agpuh 15:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Council of Fashion Designers of America I don't see it as inappropriate, "we" have already saw her breasts a couple of time already (Sebastian Faena, Nick Knight, Nobuyoshi Araki). However, is this really pertinent or essential to the article (or even to post the specific picture)? Maybe not. If you check the paparazzi video (http://youtu.be/GUqMffQ1FLs) the actual "mishap" is only a few secs. I think a transcript of her speech would be more interesting than a picture of her breast. Anyway, that was my 2 cent on the matter. M!KÆL 20:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC)